Ashita
by Sunigirl
Summary: The right person at the right time..Love is such a troublesome thing.. InoxShikaxTemari? Slight NejiTen & NaruHina
1. Today

Author's Note:Don't own, don't sue!

Flying. It felt just like flying. My heart racing, my face flushed with pure exhilaration. There was no feeling better than this. After all this time, to stand in his arms knowing I was loved, regardless of time or place. Regardless of who we were or how there might not be another day for us.

Oh the irony. Why do the most beautiful moments always feel like a hazy wisp of candlelight? I wanted this moment to last forever, but I was far too cynical to bask in it, recognizing that tinge of uncertainty, the near certainty that it would all disappear in an instant. Why we were even indulging ourselves in this very moment was beyond me. What we were doing now would hurt tomorrow. Tomorrow as I turned back to watch him from a distance, tomorrow when I would leave with no promise of ever after.

I never intended to fall in love with him. And when I realized that I already had, I fought with every fiber of my being to take my heart back. It seemed absurd to invest any ounce of emotion in something that would only end in heartbreak. But although I tried as hard as I could, it seemed all my attempts were futile.

So today I stopped denying and avoiding. And standing in his too tight hug with his strong arms holding me so desperately, it suddenly didn't matter that I could only ever have one day with him. He loved me. Today was enough. One day was all I needed. I would love him beyond tomorrow. Even when I had moved far away and become a distant memory for him, my heart would always be his. I knew this with certainty.

Our story was simple enough. We met as children, became friends and laughed and cried together for years until finally realizing that it wasn't just friendship between us. Of course, an uncomplicated trouble free love story just had to elude us, and it is only now, when we would finally be separated that our emotions could not be hidden. Like a tap that had been slowly turned on, all our pent up love and affection for each other poured forth from our hearts. Although silent and unwillingly at first, the newly unleashed passion gradually turned into freely flowing torrents of tender words.

_Today was enough. I don't want more from you_. I found myself whispering into his neck.

_But I don't want to be without you. I don't want anything other than you Ino._

Such simple words, such intense emotions contained. I stared at him almost dreamily; feeling like nothing existed beyond me and him. Feeling like time had stopped.

_When did you become so romantic Shika?_

_Troublesome woman._

The innocent pink tinge that had crept over his cheeks was incredibly endearing and he was unable to hide the tenderness on his face with his typical irritated scowl.

I wondered whether I would really be able to say goodbye tomorrow


	2. Out of Reach

_A/N: For no real reason, this story just seems to be writing itself and so **asn water**, you got your wish! Instead of a one-shot, this looks like this is going to be a multi-chapter too… so here we go! Enjoy! Please read and review but please don't complain if you hate it…_

_And I don't own any of Naruto…_

_>>>_

_Buuu_

_>_

_Two years earlier…_

She chewed her lip with tears streaming unconsciously down her face as thoughts of her recent conversation with Shikamaru washed over her. Ino couldn't stop this feeling of abandonment, this feeling that she was once again the one being left behind. Their relationship had always unintentionally and reluctantly been like that. Ino strove so hard to gain the leadership roles that ironically, Shikamaru had unwillingly been shoved into. And despite feeling abandoned, Ino had grudgingly accepted that. Just as Shikamaru had.

He had gone to great lengths to hide his genius, always finding it too bothersome to do anything other than what she forced him into. Unfortunately, the fact remained that Shikamaru was an exceptionally bright strategist and accordingly, demand for his talent was abnormally high. There was nothing they could do about it and thus, their separation had always been unwanted and uncontrollable. But now, ironically, Shikamaru was voluntarily leaving her. And that was what had changed. That was what was now causing Ino such pain.

Their relationship was a bothersome but irreplaceable one stemming from childhood camaraderie and family friendship. There was definitely no romance there. Or so Shikamaru kept telling himself. Although he never said that out loud, Ino could tell that was what he was thinking. After all, best friendship is more than just a pretty description.

She knew him so well. Just as well as he knew her. There were no real secrets between them except for one tiny little glitch, Ino realized. This little glitch was the recent realization that she loved him. It had snuck up on her and she could barely even tell when it had begun. But begun it had. And this was indeed a glitch because Shikamaru acted oblivious to her close to the surface, barely hidden affections, denying insinuating gossip about them, firmly treating Ino as just his troublesome friend.

Sometimes the urge to confess her emotions was so strong; Ino would almost open her mouth to scream it at him. And it was always at this precise moment that Shikamaru would say or do something so inane Ino would literally freeze. It always felt like there was distance between them. An invisible unbreakable wall which kept them separated. She couldn't quite understand why she continued to let things be as they were, why she hadn't yet screamed out her love in a frustrated rage. Maybe his timing was just a little too perfect in stopping her, maybe deep down she knew her feelings weren't reciprocated. So her affections stayed hidden, lurking out of view as she repressed them in the hopes that they would dissipate.

Despite her best efforts, it just wasn't happening that way. So she tried to stay away, but it seemed like all it ever took was for him to say one word to her and she found herself helplessly drawn to him again. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. But she couldn't seem to help herself. She was addicted to him, her resistance to him crumbling with just one look, just one word. But every time she tried to do something about her feelings, she found he was elusively out of reach, subtly and nimbly backing away. It was frustrating as hell. She cursed herself from being so weak, but what could she do? Her heart just refused to listen.

Shikamaru wasn't one for grand flourishing words and gestures. Everything was troublesome if it entailed more than cloud watching. He was gruff and laconic, so truthfully and matter-of-factly insulting that one almost couldn't feel insulted. He didn't heap praise on her and she knew he only allowed her to order him around simply because he couldn't be bothered doing otherwise.

But Ino always remembered the moments of unexpected tenderness that he had shown her, the irreplaceable memories that kept her tied to him. Maybe it was love, maybe it was just fear of letting go. All she knew was that in her current state, her world would end if he disappeared, and she hated that with her whole being. She was one of the top kunoichis in Konoha. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent and confident. How could she be so dependent on such a lazy bum? And now that dependency was killing her.

Against his will, he drew people to him like ants to honey. In the end, neither his lazy attitude nor his lack of Sasuke or Neji level looks could hide his intelligence, kindness, loyalty or character. And now he had told her those words that she never wanted to hear from him about anyone but her.

"I'm in love."

Three little words that shattered Ino. Shock had flooded through her although her face turned blank. He had never seemed interested in women before and naively, she had held onto the thought that she would always hold an unmatched and unsurpassed part of his heart. She had always secretly believed that there would always be time for her to make him realize that he was just as in love with her as she was with him. What could she do now? _I love you!_ Her heart had screamed, but her pride would never let her say such a thing to his face. So she did the only thing that she could do. She gave her blessings and wished him well.

Smiling, she then casually waved goodbye before turning to walk away with tears in her eyes. But no-one saw that.

The more she realized the depth of her emotions for him, the more her courage to let go disappeared. She was by his side as his best friend when he laughed, when he cried, when he was ecstatic, when he was depressed. She saw the hidden sides to him that most other people didn't. And likewise, he knew all her quirks, all her unnoticeable habits, laughed and cried with her, but still. He did not love her the way she wanted him to. Was it being strong to hold onto something that seemed impossible, something she that would never be, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how long she followed him? Or was it merely stupidity?

His love showed for her in every look he showered upon her, every word he said, every time he mentioned her. But it was not the love she wanted. It was the deep love for a friend, love for someone who had become his family. And her? No matter how much she denied it to the world, no matter how often she was able to convince him otherwise, she was hopelessly and adoringly in love with him the way a lover would be.

Pride and resignation made sure that Ino hid her feelings well. But Shikamaru was no ordinary person and occasionally in the depths of her eyes, he saw glimpses of her passion for him. He didn't know how to deal with it, all he knew was that for his sake and hers, she should never confess the feelings he suspected she harbored for him. He couldn't accept her, his heart simply didn't feel that way about her. But he knew that despite her strength, her heart would shatter if he rejected her, and the wound to her pride would kill her spirit. So all he could do was to ignore it and pretend he didn't see anything. This state of denial seemed to be a perfect strategy until he really did fall in love. And now all hell was going to break loose. Love is such a troublesome thing.


	3. Being Blind

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Hours had passed and yet Ino continued to stare blankly into the space that stretched in front of her. The evening wind had long dried her tears and cooled her face. _"Shikamaru loves Temari. Shikamaru loves Temari. Shikamaru loves Temari"_ Ino tested the words, almost chanting them aloud, pausing for a few seconds each time before repeating the words, letting the pain sink in. After this process had repeated itself a few times, the stinging in her heart started to fade and fresh tears stopped springing to her eyes. Now much calmer, Ino was sure anyone walking by would think her out of her mind with her mildly hysterical behaviour. But hey, what was a girl to do? It's not every day that the love of your life declares his love for another to you. Taking a deep breath, Ino forced a shaky smile and stood up with renewed determination. _"Shikamaru loves Temari. I will be OK."_ With a nod to herself, she jumped off the tree she had been sitting in for hours and headed for home.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure hiding in the shadows stared after her disappearing back. Shikamaru had wandered into the forest after his encounter with Ino in the hopes of getting the peace and space to clear his head and relax for a bit. Finding an ideal spot, he lay down and proceeded to let the tension drain from his body as he stared at the moving clouds. His gaze had drifted and he found, to his somewhat startled dismay, that Ino was up in a nearby tree, crying.

His first thought had been to jump up and comfort her, followed quickly by his second thought of running as far away as possible. Finally, he had settled on his third thought of just staying exactly where he was. The forest was a big place after all, and if Ino tilted her head to the right and noticed him, well, he'd be asleep and they wouldn't have bothered each other in the slightest. Try as he might though, Shikamaru's gaze seemed to drift over to the blonde kuniochi even as he consciously followed the clouds with his eyes. But then, that was exactly the problem wasn't it? The clouds just happened to drift in Ino's direction.

Was the sky cursing him? For once, Shikamaru had made a decision without any pushing or coercion. He liked Temari. He didn't want to be with Ino just because she wanted him to be. It was tiring with her, always having to deal with her quirks and moods and controlling nature. It was easier with Temari. She made him think, she was independent and never expected anyone to do things for her or take care of her. But seeing Ino crying so heartbrokenly and sitting for such a long period of time staring so blankly, something in Shikamaru's heart twisted. Suddenly, even with Temari standing in front of him, Shikamaru wasn't so sure he could walk away from Ino anymore. Was it pity? Was it love? For all his genius Shikamaru just couldn't tell._ "Troublesome."_ He muttered under his breath.

"_Yea? And what's new about that lazyass?"_ A sultry voice mocking Shikamaru startled him out of his thoughts.

He scowled out of habit and embarrassment as his heart beat sped up at the sight of the curvaceous blonde who was now cockily grinning down on him. All thoughts of Ino flew out of Shikamaru's consciousness and stored themselves much further in his mind.

"_What do you want Temari-san?"_ Shikamaru applauded himself for maintaining his characteristic unruffled, slightly grumpy voice.

"_To spar. What else would I want you for?"_

Shikamaru tried his best, he really did. But, like all men in the company of a woman they desired, his brain rapidly malfunctioned and only the words "I want you" registered.

Temari being highly observant and nobody's fool, immediately noticed the shock and interest that flared in Shikamaru's eyes and the glazed expression that followed. Smirking to herself, she lowered herself to the grass such that she was on all fours on top of Shikamaru.

"_So."_ She drawled, causing Shikamaru to sharply inhale, _"Are you going to play with me?"_

Shikamaru just continued to stare at her like a deer caught in headlights. Dirty thoughts flooded his mind and his gaze started to drift from her face down to her neck and would've continued on that path if Temari had not flicked him in the forehead.

"_You haven't answered my question."_ Temari raised a single eyebrow as she awaited the permission which would allow her to freely kick his ass. It was only polite after all, what with being in an allied country's territory.

"_I've been waiting for you to start."_ Shikamaru smirked smugly, thinking that would be an appropriate answer for whatever Temari had in store.

And was promptly rewarded with a punch across his face as Temari gleefully started.


	4. Shunned to the Sidelines

_**Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue!**_

Author's Notes:

**As always, thanks for reading and double thanks (plus all my appreciation) for reviewing!**

Clarification points (Or at least an attempt to be articulate):

Despite his genius, Shikamaru is completely inexperienced when it comes to love. He feels bad when he sees Ino cut up about him, but on the other hand, he's seen her as only a troublesome friend for so long, he doesn't think he can reciprocate her feelings. Whereas with Temari, he has no such problem since the attraction has been there since they met and they've never been tagged as "just friends".

In short, Shikamaru's confused. So if you're also confused as to how he's feeling, I consider my job done. Sunigirl flashes a big big grin and a peace sign as she ducks the pointy objects thrown in her direction Please bear with me, everything will work out (somewhat). It's just, in my opinion, love stories rarely flow smoothly and more frequently than not, people have no clue as to what's going on or how to deal with it.

Lots of love!

….

5

4

3

2

1

!$&#!

Everyone should be the star of their own lives. If you couldn't even make the world revolve around yourself in your own life, what chance is there in making someone else's life revolve around you?

Ino never had a problem making friends. Keeping them however, was an entirely different matter. Although she and Sakura had now dropped their petty rivalry over Sasuke and were now best friends again, the whole affair had left a bitter taste in Ino's mouth.

It was such a foreign feeling. For as long as she could remember, Ino had always been the star, the centre of everyone's attention. She was the one who people clamored to be friends with, the pretty, confident one that attracted and dazzled wherever she went. She was the one who befriended shy little girls like Sakura and yet, she was the one that was ultimately abandoned when the shy little girls crept out of their shell and wanted the same things she did.

It had hurt immeasurably when Sakura had initiated the end of their friendship, and salt had been further rubbed into the wound with supposed "friends" siding with Sakura. Although she had slung her fair share of cruel and unforgiving comments at Sakura, the worst thing about their being enemies was that at the bottom of it all, deep down, Ino had still cared. Watching Sakura grow without her and eventually being placed on Team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto had filled Ino with a contradictory mix of emotions. Regardless of what came out of her mouth, Ino had fought back worry and overprotective instincts whenever Sakura had been down or in trouble, and had been equally envious and proud of her successes. She silently supported Sakura because her pride would not allow her to beg for Sakura's friendship but her heart would not allow her to let the friendship go.

It had been the first time Ino had been pushed out of the spotlight and into the wings. The first time she was shaken out of her self-assuredness to wonder what had gone wrong. Was it her? Had she been so self-absorbed that she had completely not noticed Sakura's increasing unhappiness? Had her protectiveness only suffocated Sakura? Had she led everyone to believe she would abandon them all for Sasuke?

It had been in this period filled with self-doubt, loneliness and unhappiness that Ino had grown close to Shikamaru. Shikamaru had quietly and unobtrusively filled the vacuum Sakura had left, slowly helping Ino regain her confidence. He had seen through her bravado and false indifference, he had understood the true meanings of her words. He had let her yell at him and cry on his shoulder, he had made her smile with occasional stupid jokes and he had lifted her spirits with gentle words of encouragement. Most importantly, he had led Ino to believe he would never leave her.

When Ino and Sakura had finally made up and resumed their friendship, Ino had finally understood that even friends sometimes needed distance from one another to grow into the people that they were meant to be. But she had never expected that she and Shikamaru would ever need that kind of distance. They would always grow together wouldn't they?

Yet here they were. Shikamaru was moving away from her. And this time it was even worse than being enemies with Sakura. Because Shikamaru wasn't only her best friend, he was also her secret love. And they weren't being distanced by fighting over the same thing; they were growing apart because he wanted something that she couldn't be. Temari.

Feeling as though her heart was being stabbed with a thousand kunai, Ino watched Shikamaru and Temari walk by. To anyone else, the pair looked completely unremarkable. Walking separately, Shikamaru and Temari didn't even look like a couple. They just looked like two ninjas who had been sparring. Temari would be saying something in that cocky breezy way of hers as she observed the people and stores they walked past and Shikamaru would seem to mumble something grumpily back. He would always look bored and disinterested when Temari looked at him, but Ino could see that Shikamaru was constantly sneaking glances at Temari and sometimes the smallest of smiles would fleetingly grace his face. Ino's heart would clench every time she saw that smile. She desperately wished Temari wasn't the reason for it, but Ino was far too aware of the fact that it was. Certainly, Shikamaru had never smiled like that because of Ino.

Following them stealthily, Ino felt like such a pathetic masochistic stalker. Why on earth was she following them? It made her absolutely miserable to see them interacting so easily, so happily. And yet, she had some sort of insane compulsion to know more about Shikamaru and Temari's relationship. She hadn't even known they had been more than acquaintances before. When did they have time to fall in love? Ino wondered. More specifically, when did he spend time with Temari when Shikamaru had always been by her side? And what was it that Temari had that she didn't?

Ino would be the first to admit that she wasn't always nice to Shikamaru. They bickered all the time and she was possibly the only non-enemy who had ever made Shikamaru actually lose his temper. But then, Shikamaru could be so infuriating! And Temari, Ino grudgingly conceded, was intelligent and hot, the princess of Suna nonetheless. What would she want with lazy ass Shikamaru?

"Ouch!" Ino was interrupted from her thoughts as she bumped into an equally distraught looking Sakura.

"What's wrong?" They simultaneously asked each other.

"Sasuke and I broke up." Sakura sniffed as the tears in her eyes threatened to overflow.

"Oh sweetie." Ino automatically reached out to hug her friend as Sakura began to weep. Watching Shikamaru and Temari disappear from her view, Ino gave up on trailing them and focused instead on comforting her best friend.

Upon Sasuke's return to Konoha, it had been no surprise to anyone that he had immediately sought out Sakura. What had been surprising was the wariness and coolness with which Sakura had responded. Sasuke's arrogant confidence that Sakura would swoon and fall at his feet at his return had been brutally shattered at her gentle but firm refusal to be his girlfriend.

Then, after Sakura's rejection, Sasuke found, to the entire village's amusement and his annoyance that he no longer had any opportunity to speak to Sakura alone. While Sasuke had been in Sound, the remaining Rookie Nine members, Sai and Team Gai had created unbreakable bonds. Tsunade and Kakashi had also been exceptionally protective of their roseate-haired student. As a result, every time Sasuke tried to win Sakura over, someone would always be on hand to conveniently remind Sakura she was needed somewhere else or have some urgent matter to discuss with her. The absolute worst situations were the sudden appearances of Naruto, Sai and Lee to challenge him to fights which never seemed to end in Sasuke's favor. So not only did Sasuke have to deal with his wounded pride that the girl he had taken for granted no longer wanted him, he also was dealt a devastating blow with the realization that his former comrades had surpassed him.

Finally, in utter desperation and frustration, Sasuke had forgone his pride and announced his affections for Sakura publicly. And not only once either.

The first time had been at the summer fireworks festival. Sasuke had jumped onto the stage right before the fireworks and acted out a melodramatic soliloquy announcing how much he loved Sakura. Unfortunately, the performance had brought roars of laughter to everyone in the crowd. And Sasuke had been rewarded by Sakura with not a kiss, but with her shoe hitting him smack in the nose.

The whole embarrassing ordeal however, did help everyone (except Sakura's closest girl friends) forgive Sasuke for betraying the village. With this newly regained camaraderie, Sasuke tried to win over Sakura's affections a second time. This time, enlisting the boys to form a boy band with him, Sasuke serenaded Sakura as she worked a night shift at the hospital. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't sing. Even more unfortunately, what they had not counted on was the incredible number of emergency cases that were rushed into the hospital that night. As the situation at the hospital became increasingly hectic, incredibly irate hospital staff began hurling abuse at the boys for disturbing their concentration as they tried to focus on saving lives.

However, this event was the deciding factor for Sakura's best girl friends – Ino, Hinata and Tenten – that Sasuke was indeed serious about Sakura. And to give substance to their blessings, the girls helped Sasuke set up a truly romantic evening inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. With everyone's encouragement and support, Sakura finally relented.

With Sakura now sobbing in her arms, Ino vowed that Sasuke would pay for Sakura's tears and began to think of various torture mechanisms at her disposal. After all, she wasn't on the ANBU Interrogation Squad for nothing. Surely one of the perks of her position would be the discretion to use her interrogation methods on bastard ex-boyfriends?

"Ino?" Sakura's muffled voice signaled the end of Sakura's tears.

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt him. We both knew this was coming. And technically, I dumped him. It just feels so bad."

"Oh." Sakura couldn't help but smile weakly at the obvious disappointment in Ino's voice. She felt a sudden surge of warmth for her best friend and not for the first time, regretfully remembered her rejection of their friendship.

"Let's go get some tea?"

"Sure."

Sakura wiped her tears and they stopped at a water fountain to wash the streaks away.

"Heading somewhere without us?" A cheery voice greeted the girls as they turned away from the water fountain.

Sakura and Ino grinned at the newcomers. "Just the people we wanted to see. Tea?"

Tenten grinned in acceptance as Hinata nodded her head and the four girls headed into the tea café.

Sliding into a cushy booth at the back of the café, Ino groaned silently as she realized her current position gave her a perfect, unobstructed view of Shikamaru and Temari seated at a table directly in front of them.

"So you broke up with him?" Hinata's soft voice broke Ino out of her reverie.

Sakura nodded, her features clouded over. "It was the right thing to do. I mean, it's been great, it really has. It's just, the last few months, it's been hard. We both tried to make things work, but it felt like the more we tried, the more we'd fight and the distance between us just kept getting bigger. I think we still love each other, we're just not in love with each other anymore."

The girls nodded sympathetically, understanding the difficult situation Sakura and Sasuke had been in. To experience a love fading and to have to admit its natural death, free of any unforgivable acts, there was a certain strength required to bring such a relationship to a close.

"At least you can still be friends this way right?" Tenten asked as she tried to cheer up her friend.

"Che. Being friends is overrated." Ino's voice was bitter as she spoke without thinking, her eyes still fixed on the one couple she loathed.

"Ino?" Hinata's slightly shocked voice unknowingly set Ino off on a rant.

"I mean, at least Sasuke had the balls to start a relationship with his closest female friend and teammate. Unlike some lazy asses who can't even begin to see that their best friend is desperately in love with them and nonchalantly announces he's in love with some conceited blond tart."

Ino's gaze drifted back to her own table as she realized the girls were gaping at her.

With a slender eyebrow raised and a decidedly amused tone to her voice, Tenten ventured a sly question. "And which conceited blond tart would you be referring to Ino-chan?"

_Yabai._ "Er, I just meant, you know, hypothetically. Sasuke deserves some credit right? I mean, at least he tried. And you shouldn't have any regrets Forehead-girl, at least you know he loved you and you guys were happy for a while. Four years right? I mean, not counting the time before he left. That's a pretty long time for a first love." Ino could feel a bead of sweat forming at her temple as she tried to babble her way out of the sticky situation she had fallen into.

"So, Shikamaru hey?" Cheering up substantially since there was something new to distract her, Sakura joined the interrogation.

"What? Shikamaru? That lazy ass? Why would I be in love with him?" Ino squeaked as her face flushed in a decidedly Hinata manner.

"So you're in love with him?" Ino had put Hinata in the same situation countless times about Naruto and now that the opportunity had presented itself, Hinata was in no mood to resist returning the favor.

"You're in love with Shikamaru? I knew it!" A husky, sultry voice entered their conversation.

"Temari!" Ino was mortified beyond belief.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? He's such a little boy he probably doesn't have a clue you know." Temari continued on, seemingly oblivious to Ino's horrified expression.

"Aren't you with him?" Ino blurted out, now frantically hoping Temari hadn't heard her "conceited blond tart" comment.

"What? With that lazyass? We just hang out together sometimes. Anyway, good luck!" With a wink and a wave, Temari departed for the bathroom she had initially been heading towards.

A shocked silence had descended over Ino's table.

"Somehow, "conceited blond tart" doesn't seem quite a fair description does it?" Hinata finally broke the silence with a whisper and the girls burst into nervous laughter.

"He told me he loves her though."

"Doesn't look like he's told her." Tenten pointed out.

"So isn't that even worse? I've lost to a girl who doesn't even know she's won." Ino cringed in despair.

"Well Ino-pig, looks like they're not together yet so she hasn't won yet. All's fair in love and war right? Go get him!" Sakura broke the tension with an enthusiastic raising of her teacup.

"Ganbatte!" The girls followed suit and lifted their teacups in a toast. For the first time since hearing Shikamaru's announcement, Ino gave out a genuine grin as a new feeling began to bloom alongside the gratitude she felt for her best friends – hope, mingled with confidence that she hadn't lost yet.


	5. Playing Games to Pass the Time

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!**_

Author's Notes:

**Tomboy14 & asn water, you know I adore you right? It's really funny, I was wondering if the storyline I had in mind was too predictable and would be best abandoned, and then your comments totally inspired me to continue with what I was envisioning! I think (hope) this Chapter will surprise you )**

….

!#$&(&&!&

_Well well. Looks like there is something interesting in Konoha after all. _With a characteristic smirk, Temari leaned against the wall outside the bathroom listening to the girls blithely continue to chatter.

It is said that children either grow up to be exact perfect replicas or exact opposites of their parents. Rarely, if ever at all, is there some middle ground. Perhaps this phenomenon can be illustrated by alcoholism plagued families. For example, the children of alcoholic parents ever only seem to follow their parent's steps into alcoholism, or refuse to touch even a drop of alcohol, mainly as a result of knowing it only for its seductive ability to demonically possess its consumers. It may not be impossible, but indeed, children of alcoholic parents rarely seem to be able to drink in moderation.

So, given all the insanity and chaos in her life, one might be forgiven for thinking that Temari would crave peace and quiet. After all, her family was about as dysfunctional as you could get. Dealing with her father trying to kill her volatile demon-possessed younger brother whom her mother hated and died giving birth to, and another younger brother who felt the need to hide his face behind kabuki paint, well, how many other people could claim that sort of life experience? However, in spite of the circumstances, it was reasonably easy to see that Temari was about as sane as she could be. And in most respects, Temari was an extremely happy and well-adjusted individual.

But no, peace and quiet was not for Temari. Temari thrived on excitement and danger. She needed it to feel alive, to feel that there was meaning in the world. In particular, Temari got her kicks from knowing she was strong enough to beat anyone into a pulpy twitchy mess and smart enough to stay alive in the most unstable situations. Her arrogant attitude that proudly declared to the world that she was invincible was not altogether unjustified. She was acquainted with death only as it was dealt out by her hand and she would receive it with honour and bravery if it were to be handed to her. The beginning and ending of life interested her only in what could be done and what could happen in between.

If anyone was the epitome of a kunoichi, Temari was it. She loved her job and was addicted to the rush that came with sudden attacks and fatal fights. Physically, she did not fear for herself in any aspect and the thought that the only people she loved or cared about (namely Gaara and Kankurou) would die of unnatural causes (read: assassinated) was laughable. Thus, death did not bother her in the slightest. Emotionally, she had encounters to deal with her physical needs, but did not form nor desire romantic or illogical attachments. Most importantly, mentally, she was cunning, calculating and ruthless enough to always get what she wanted.

And what she wanted now, was some entertainment to keep her occupied as she accompanied Gaara in Konoha. While she had some levels of mild fun playing with Shikamaru's head and exploiting his obvious attraction to her, the novelty was fast wearing off and she simply couldn't be bothered continuing their little, increasingly non-stimulating, games. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Shikamaru. On the contrary, the lazy chuunin impressed her very much and she did enjoy the blatant wanting in his intense stares.

The problem lay in the fact that Temari could see Shikamaru's wanting wasn't just for a few nights with her. Whether he knew it or not, whether he was consciously seeking it out or not, Shikamaru was meant to love and be loved in the eternal kind of way. He wasn't the type to engage in meaningless albeit exciting and passion-filled short-term encounters.

Shikamaru's idea of blissful contentment was living an ordinary life filled with quiet days of playing shougi and being welcomed home by a faithful wife with whom he had a stable and predictable relationship. In comparison, Temari couldn't think of anything worse. She wanted passion and drama with someone who would make her feel alive every second, someone who would metaphorically and physically race her to the finish line. She needed to be addicted to the constant thrills the man in her life brought her before the concept of commitment would even be able to cross her mind.

All in all, whilst Temari respected Shikamaru's intellect and was amused by his reluctant attitude and lust for her, he just wasn't exactly the type of man who made her wild with desire. Besides, having Shikamaru wrapped around her little finger made Temari bored more than anything else. In recent times, she had thought more often than not that he should just wander over to Ino, a girl who was clearly emotionally unstable but obviously head over heels for Shikamaru. Only problem was that Ino seemed dead-set resolute on denying the existence of her feelings and Temari didn't see any fun in throwing herself into a frustrating game of trying to push Ino out of her stubborn stance.

Thus, Temari was delighted with this new and voluntary confirmation that the explosive blonde was desperately in love with him since the situation suddenly became far more interesting. Having Shikamaru handed to Temari on a figurative plate wasn't fun for anyone, but if the fiery Ino wanted to be her match, well, bring it on honey! Only, that would require Ino to be out of her mind crazy in love with Shikamaru enough to fight against her.

Stealthily observing the look of hope that had appeared on Ino's face, Temari hypothetically patted herself on her back for a job well done and her smirk became more smug than humanly possible. She could already feel the adrenaline surging through her veins at the mere thought of the prospective competition. Competition excited Temari and nothing raised the stakes like genuine emotions. She wondered if Shikamaru's infatuation with her could be moved by Ino's real love for him. Temari silently warned the bubbly blonde. _Don't relax now Ino. Just because I encouraged you doesn't mean I've withdrawn. I'm here for at least another six months, the game is just beginning. _

!#$&&())(&$#$&()(&$&

**Did anyone see this coming? I think it's actually pretty in character for Temari. Let me know what you think! REVIEW! ONEGAISHIMASU!!**


	6. So close, so far

_**Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue!**_

Author's Notes:

**I've noticed that my writing style seems to change with each chapter…I wonder if that's an indication that my writing evolves as time goes by? **

**Anyway, as always, so so sorry for the late update tomboy14, asn water and La Mariposa3795! Please drop me a review and suggest improvements!**

….

* * *

_What to do?_ Ino wondered as she idly worked on a flower arrangement at the shop. It was one thing to feel optimistic about a potential romance when surrounded with her girlfriends, but quite another when it came to actually doing something about it.

For starters, Shikamaru was her best friend. Sure that meant they adored and respected each other and got along well and usually knew what the other was up to. But in this particular situation, it would be so much easier if he well, _weren't_. Because just how exactly do you know when your best friend does something out of romantic love rather than platonic friendship?

And then there was the issue of, her. Despite Temari's careless words, Ino could not completely erase the unease she felt. After all, regardless of what Temari felt and how Ino hoped, it was undeniable that Shikamaru's heart had been captured. And that, no matter how much Ino tried to deny it, hurt.

The bell on the shop door dinged lightly, announcing the arrival of the subject of Ino's thoughts as Temari leisurely sauntered in.

"Hmmm, never would have thought you would find a kunoichi in a flower shop. Don't you ever train?" Temari's words were uttered casually, almost as though she weren't aware that she had spoken her thoughts out loud as she surveyed the flowers with disinterest.

Ino however, knew better. Given her role as a vigorous participant in (if not the main instigator of) Konoha's gossip circle and her expert skill manipulation of the people around her (Shikamaru excluded), Ino knew women like Temari. And women like Temari weren't ever careless with their words, nor would they just happen to wander into the close proximity of someone who they had just gotten dirt on. Ino was certain Temari wanted something. And she resented being made to feel like a specimen on a petri dish, waiting for her observer to squash her. So she responded with a throwaway line of her own.

Laughing almost mockingly and training a slightly disdainful stare at Temari, Ino went on the offensive. "Well, guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't understand that being a kunoichi also requires grace and elegance and the ability to handle things as delicate as flowers. Living in the desert would make anything tough huh? But enough of my rambling, what brings you, a highly trained kunoichi into my flower shop? Surely you couldn't appreciate such feminine things as flowers could you? Has Gaara found someone special he wants you to deliver flowers to?"

Calmly continuing to inspect the flowers, Temari displayed no outward reaction or any indication that she had heard Ino's spiel at all. Inside of course, was an entirely different story. Far from being insulted by Ino's barbs, Temari was amused. To her, Ino was like a cute little angry kitten. So self-confident and manipulative, and yet ridiculously easily provoked and entirely unaware that her usual tactics were ineffective against a superior opponent.

Barely batting an eyelash, Temari finally turned around to face Ino.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Gaara did find a girl who interested him? Unfortunately, it seems like the men of Konoha are far more attractive than its women."

Ino's jaw dropped. _Did she just? Oh, the tart did not!_ As Ino stood there speechless, gaping and fuming, Temari pressed her advantage. "I suppose the lovely climate here means that Konoha women just don't know how to take care of their skin like Sand women do."

OK, that was it. No way was Ino just going to stand there like an idiot and take this crap. "Hrmmm…I'm so glad to hear that Sand women finally learnt how to! Last I heard, your Sand comrades were pestering Hinata non-stop to teach them about skincare. And wasn't it rumoured that your own brother found Sakura so attractive he kept concocting strange reasons to come visit Konoha?"

Temari scoffed. "A rumour no doubt started by you Ino-chan? Though since we're on the subject of rumours, wasn't it YOU who was up to a number of half-baked schemes to ahem check out my brother's abs under his Kage robes? Surely you wouldn't stoop to something so undignified?"

Ino felt her face flame up with mortification. It was indeed true, that trying to get a peek, ok, maybe a prolonged observation, of Gaara's abs was as enticing as catching Kakashi's face with his mask down. But come on, she wasn't the only one going to extreme lengths to do so as a hobby. She wasn't even the president of his fan club whose sole intent was to catch him in various states of undress!

"Of course I wouldn't." Ino mumbled unconvincingly.

"Of course you wouldn't." The sarcasm literally dripped from Temari's voice. "So, what have you done with the Pineapple-Head? We're going out later today if you wanted to come along?"

Ah. The penny dropped. This whole meeting was merely an opportunity for Temari to flaunt her outings with Shikamaru. Gritting her teeth and visibly reining in her outrage, Ino forced herself to smile sweetly and reply with an evenness she didn't feel. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to disturb a boys night out. I suppose more training is on the agenda?"

Temari's smile was positively wicked. "If only. Sadly no. I believe Shika wants to show me opportunities for cultural exchanges Konoha and Suna could undertake in the future. So we're going to a play and some fancy restaurant. You have no idea how tough it is, being ambassadors for our countries and spending every moment together. I mean, I can't even step outside my front door without seeing Shika standing across the road from my front door! No wonder you don't have a chance to spend time with him while I'm in town."

Nevermind Temari. At that moment, Ino would have happily strangled Tsunade for organizing such an arrangement. But before Ino could react, Temari had already waved goodbye and begun walking towards the door.

Ino felt her irritation deflate as she slumped face first into the flower shop counter. _How on earth was she supposed to get to Shikamaru when THAT was in the way?_


	7. The Heart of a Lion

_**Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue!**_

Author's Notes:

**Despite how crazy my life is at the moment, inspiration stemming from heartbreak is coming in spades, so this story should get more updates these days! As always, thank you for reading! Itsumo yoroshiku ne!**

* * *

The shop bell sounded again and groaning inwardly, Ino straightened up and plastered a smile on her face to greet the new customer. After all, money remained when all emotions had fled, and there was simply no sense in losing business along with losing everything else.

"Welcome! What can I help you…Naruto?" Ino's greeting died on her lips and turned into a question as surprise took over. Unless Sakura was dragging him in by the ear, Naruto never graced her store. Buying flowers just wasn't something the oblivious blonde would do. And especially not when his ramen addiction cost him most of his pay.

Naruto halted his attempt to "sneak" into Ino's shop with a sheepish grin and hello. Honestly, Ino didn't understand why he even tried. Yes, Naruto was an excellent ninja, and yes, he could be described by any number of adjectives, but there was simply no way to argue that being stealthy was one of them. Watching her friend sidle up to her, Ino couldn't stop the genuine amusement tugging the corners of her lips. Somehow, his sunny disposition managed to destroy any thought of despair and pessimism in her mind. Because really, how could anyone look at him and not be reminded that anything is possible?

Recognizing the affectionate smile spreading across Ino's face as the sisterly one often found on Sakura's face, Naruto let go of the breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding and began talking in a manner most uncharacteristic of him.

"So…Ino…I, er, was well thinking, sort of, that, um…flowers…girls…you know…maybe…."

Ino's curiosity was now completely ablaze as Naruto's hesitant stammering continued to get worse. Trying not to seem too eager for gossip and desperately attempting to keep her impatience and annoyance at bay, she decided to gently "prod" the flustered boy to talk in full sentences by hazarding a guess.

"Well yes, Lee does describe girls as flowers?"

Naruto stared at Ino as though she had lost her mind.

_Hmph!_ Ino snorted inwardly to herself. _He's the retard babbling about flowers and girls and he was giving HER funny looks? Since when did he notice flowers anyway? Or girls besides Sakura for that matter. But that had ended with Sasuke's return. Oh kami! He wasn't trying to ask her out was he? Not that it was an insult to be asked out by him, far from it actually. He had grown up with a face and body that most women would swoon over and obviously, who could resist her charm and all-round hotness, but still! Naruto? Number one prankster, generally intellectually challenged, student of super perverted Jiraiya Naruto? Her dad would kill him before he even took a step past their front gate. _Ino was violently shaken out of her musings as Naruto banged the countertop and finally(!) began talking in full sentences.

"ARGH! I wasn't saying girls are flowers. I was checking that girls LIKE flowers! So they do right? Every living girl likes flowers yea?"

OK, so the full sentences were still pretty cryptic. If this were a normal situation, Ino would immediately assume that he needed to buy flowers for a girl. But this was Naruto. And he was nothing if not unpredictable. Besides, as far as Ino knew, despite the perverted teachings he had no doubt received from Jiraiya, Naruto still seemed pretty oblivious to the opposite sex. But he did say living girl, so he must not be just buying flowers to place on the centograph as Kakashi-sensei often did. Maybe he was just consoling Forehead with flowers? Ino surveyed Naruto suspiciously but immediately relaxed her expression when it appeared that he was still timidly waiting for an answer to what she thought was a rhetorical question.

"Of course they do Naruto. Unless they're allergic of course." Ino added the last sentence as an afterthought under her breath, as was her way of balancing her conscience with serious salesmanship. It would never do to kill an unsuspecting recipient of Yamanaka flowers with hayfever with absolutely no warning after all. But she had forgotten Naruto's abnormally sensitive hearing.

"Allergic? How do you know if they're allergic?"

_Ah. An opening. Excellent. _Inner Ino cackled with glee. Schooling her features into the most innocent look in history, Ino deviously sought to obtain her answers.

"Well, you know, I AM friends with most people in Konoha. So not only do I know if they're allergic or not, I also know what their favourite flowers are too! But I thought you already knew Forehead's favourite flower is the cosmos? She's definitely not allergic to flowers."

"NONONO! They aren't for Sakura-chan! They're for Hin…" Naruto's agitated outburst was cut short as he clapped his hands over his mouth.

Ino was stunned. _Hinata? Naruto had finally, FINALLY, FINALLY noticed Hinata?_ She had to make sure she had heard correctly.

"They're for who? Hinata?"

It could not have been physically possible for Naruto's face to get any redder. As he slowly nodded and looked close to passing out, Ino was struck by how similar he looked at that very moment, to the very Hyuuga heiress in question and couldn't help herself from blurting out the next question.

"Why?"

Naruto started blushing again. "Er, it's her birthday?"

"Hah! Nice try idiot, but I KNOW her birthday is ages away so spill it! What did you do to Hinata-chan that you need to give her flowers?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Naruto's protesting was futile as Ino unrelentingly continued to train her icy stare on him accusingly. And like all intelligent males for once, Naruto flinched and caved.

"I kinda think she's cute. And maybe she won't reject me outright if I ask her out with flowers. Cause you know, while she's staring at the flowers, I might be able to convince her to say yes."

Walking around the counter slowly to stand directly in front of Naruto, Ino subtly raised her hand and slapped Naruto's face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto's mumbling stopped with an indignant yell and began to cringe as Ino let out a painstakingly high-pitched squeal and started to rant.

"What was that for? You know you're totally the reason for all the blonde jokes in the world right? Sweet beautiful Hinata! The things you put her through!"

"Yea I know I'm probably not good enough for her! And I don't know why she always faints around me, but I think I'm in love with her!"

Ino could have danced in delight for her shy friend. Enthusiastically, she started dragging Naruto around the shop as she picked up flowers here and there to compile into a bouquet. Poor Naruto was barely able to follow her, dazedly hearing names like lilacs, orchids, red and yellow tulips.

The second the money left Naruto's hands, Ino was forcibly shoving him out the shop door.

"Go find her! I promise you she's thought of the answer she's going to give you! Go!"

And with that, Naruto found himself out on the street with the flower shop door banging cheerfully shut behind him.

_Well that was bizarre._ Naruto thought to himself. _Typical of Ino. Meh, whatever. _And with a shrug of his shoulders, down the street he went in search of Hinata.

Back inside the shop, Ino had already picked up the phone and screeched hysterically at some poor hospital receptionist to find Sakura.


	8. Dreams and Reality

_**Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue!**_

*

**

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Some HinataxNaruto love since I'm feeling a bit romantic at the moment…InoShikaTemari angst back next chapter~!**_

_*****_

* * *

She had waited so long for this very moment. Surprise, joy, disbelief, love, amazement – were there enough words in the dictionary to describe the avalanche of feelings swirling inside her? She had to be dreaming.

In her dreams, Naruto-kun often rushed into Ichiraku Ramen where she had strategically placed herself earlier. He would pause just inside the entrance for a moment, lost in his thoughts, indecision all over his face. Coming to a conclusion, he would take a deep sniff of the smell of ramen wafting through the air before withdrawing reluctantly with a promise to return later in order to continue on with whatever quest he happened to be on.

In her dreams, Naruto-kun would reappear seconds later because he had caught her gaze on his way out and couldn't bear to leave without acknowledging her properly. Sometimes he sauntered back in casually and declared that no mission was as important as having lunch with her. Even in her dreams, her dream-self would faint upon hearing that. Other times, he rushed in to say hello and goodbye in the same breath, disappearing again before the blush had even fully spread across her face.

But her absolute favorite dream was when he strode back in purposefully to announce to everyone inside Ichiraku that she_ was_ his mission (without any mission request related to her protection from her father or the Hokage-sama – her dreams were very specific about this point). Not only that, he would then continue to announce that now that he had found her, he would never leave her side again. Once the words were out of his mouth, Naruto-kun would end his declaration with an over-cheerful grin while everyone in the restaurant would freeze. As the other customers began to cheer or jeer or burst out in laughter, silence would descend upon Naruto-kun and herself. The noise would simply disappear. Her dream-self would be frozen, staring unblinkingly into Naruto-kun's beautiful blue eyes. She would see past the grin, past the ever-confident façade, and see only the affection, hopefulness and slight anxiety in those eyes. As she stared at him, tears would begin to form in her eyes and Naruto-kun would walk swiftly up to her to wipe them away with his thumb as he began to worry that he had terrified her.

This dream was her favorite not only because Naruto-kun returned her feelings, but also because in it, her dream-self didn't faint or stutter or blush. In her dream, she would close her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his thumb on the delicate skin of her face. The silence would be broken as he softly mumbled apologetic words into her ear and promised to make up for the distress he had caused her. Startled that he would have the mistaken belief that she was upset by his actions, she would halt his movements and silence him by placing her hand gently on top of his shaking hand that held her face so tenderly. His eyes would widen with understanding as she pressed his hand closer into her cheek and peeked up at him with an expression of such love and joy in her pale lavender eyes that his heart would stop. As smiles began to form on both their faces, Naruto-kun would pull her off her stool and into his arms.

So of course she had to be dreaming. Naruto-kun was standing just inside the entrance of Ichiraku shouting, "Hinata-chan! You're here! I was just looking for you because I finally realized I love you!" How could it not be a dream? The flowers were an interesting addition though. When had her subconscious designed that particular arrangement of the palest lavender lilacs and orchids? Maybe she had absorbed more in her ikebana class than she realized_. Ino would love that bouquet_, Hinata mused. _It was so elegant and breathtakingly lovely_.

Hinata noticed that silence had descended over them as she lifted her gaze from the flowers and into Naruto-kun's eyes. Just like in her dream, she found hope, love and anxiety there, and oh, tears really were welling up in hers. To her disbelief, Naruto-kun ran to her quickly, hands trembling as they set the flowers on the counter and cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. His hands felt exactly like she had imagined they would. Callused as befitting of any half-decent ninja; beautifully long-fingered and masculine; so obviously strong, and yet touching her unbelievably gently. It was amazing that her dream would know this feeling and reproduce it so realistically.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled softly in her ear as his heart broke upon seeing her eyes fluttering shut, "I don't have a tissue on me and oh Hinata-chan, please don't cry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Sakura-chan screams and then beats me for scaring her so you can hit me if you like. Just don't cry. I know you're probably going to hate me now, but I was kinda hoping since we're friends, you'll forgive me and maybe we can still be friends?"

_Wait! Sakura-chan?_ Hinata was pulled out her daze. In her dreams, Naruto-kun _never_ mentioned Sakura-chan. Hinata considered it morbid and more than a bit creepy to mention Naruto-kun's first crush in her own dreams. Her dreams were hers! What other woman dared to make an entrance into her Naruto-kun dream? Her dream-self had never disagreed with this perspective and no mention of any other woman had ever turned up in her subconscious. _Oh dear Kami. This isn't a dream. This really isn't a dream!_

Hinata opened her eyes and placed her hand over his as she looked up at him. His movements stopped. She wasn't too sure what emotions she was displaying exactly, but she could see the faint widening of Naruto's eyes and his sudden shallow intake of air as he reacted. She spoke before she even knew what words were tumbling out of her mouth. "I love you. I always have."

In that instant, his heart soared and he finally understood why she so often blushed, stuttered and fainted in front of him. All the moments they had shared together collided in his mind like a manic kaleidescope. Sheepishly, he apologized for not noticing earlier when he had been too stupid to realize and then too scared to tell her how he felt.

"I love you Hinata-chan. I don't know when I started to, but I know I'm never going to stop."

She finally heard him declare his love for her. Could any moment be more perfect than this? In a moment of unspeakable bravery, she kissed that spot just below his ear before continuing down his jaw line and placing a second kiss centimeters from the first. The tables turned, and for once it was Naruto who turned bright red and began to stutter.

"Hi-hi-hinata-chan! You're a pervert?"

Hinata paused. They were 21 years old and Naruto-kun had been trained by both a pornography-wielder and a pornography author. Was he seriously calling her a pervert?! Her indignation faded as she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you did call me weird once."

Naruto chuckled in response and silenced her with a kiss.

***

**

*

* * *


End file.
